Running Away
by MJ'S Liberian Girl 4ever
Summary: He kissed e was e rode her bike away from him.He was tired of this.He decided to view!


a/n:Hi guys this is my first one - shot ever ! Hope you beginning is set at One Thousand Berry Balls.

Robbie watches in sadness and confusion as Cat hops on her pink bike and drives one seconds ago,he decided to express his feeling for her by giving her a sweet loving kiss,which she it didn't matter anymore because she has run away from him for like the millionth didn't know what else to do to show the ditzy redhead that he loved her with every bone in his thin non-muscular he just sits there till the place turned dark and everyone went home;almost twelve that can feel tears on his cheeks.

After he decided to ask his older brother,Brandon,for a agrees and soon Robbie is in his car.

''Something's a problem,Rob?'' asks Brandon after seeing his brother's tearing looked and acted nothing like had short light brown hair,blue eyes and spoke in a deep Texan was almost so sure that if he and Cat met each other,she would instantly like him,and not his nerdy,geeky brother.

''Nothing,man.'' Robbie purses his lip and his brown eyes pierce right through the window,like he wanted to break it with his stare.

''Aww,little R-man got dumped,once again?'' Did Robbie forgot to mention he was jerk and a player too?

Robbie breaks his gaze from the glass to the 21-year-old in the drivers seat.''Like you don't get dumped.'' he mutters under his breath.

''Nah,Curly,I have a perfect record of not getting dumped!" Robbie rolls his eyes and gets out of the he goes into their house he turns around to his brother in the car.''Look,you say you will never get dumped,but believe me that someday it will happen,Jerko,and when it does,don't come crying to me,a.k.a -So-Chill-With-The-Ladies-Like-His-Brother.'' He slams the door and goes into his house,leaving his brother wide eyed.

Robbie had trouble sleeping that mind kept drifting off to beautifull red hair and brown could gaze in them all is,if she doesn't run away again.

After he kept rolling over and thinking,he decided was going to change his looks if that was what Cat was going to love him.

* * *

The next day at school,everybody was in awe on what they saw who entered the school was not the normal,regular Robbie that everyone Robbie had eyebrow piercings,ear piercings,full black clothing,black handgloves,no glasses and a slicked back had this poker stare,as if everyone was annoying him with his stare.

''What!'' he suddenly 's eyes dart back to anywhere but him,but continue to not a Rex in sight,Robbie goes to his some screw drivers,he takes off his locker cover that is covered with his baby bottle nipples from his childhood and puts on a black cover with white wings said in big red letters 'NO FEARS'.He slams his old cover against the walls,causing some people to gasp in silently makes his way to History,not before giving a random blond a wink.

* * *

Let's get to Cat's perspective,shall we didn't sleep well either,and it was all because of a certain kept looking to his and her pictures through their phone,listening to sad 's feelings for Robbie wasn't admitted or shown,but that was because she was a good actress and the more she saw him,the more feelings she didn't care about his outside,its what the inside what realy was nice,sweet and caring and when he kissed her that night,a rage of emotions went through her that she couldn't help but kiss back and run away wasnt sure how to admit it to him hat she loved him more than words could ever say.

The next morning she heard some people saying that Robbie magically turned into a bad boy In less than ten first she thought it wasn't true;but as she saw the person who came late and took his seat,her whole world stopped for a second.

That was was really REALLY one who taught her how to ride a bike,but unfortunately she used that advantage to run away from turns around and locks gazes with their eyes are filled with confusion,hurt and betrayal all had to turn away from her because if he did,it would bring him tears,and bad boys do not cry.

Cat kept staring at him the whole entire still couldn't believe wanted to grab him out in the hall and smack him for doing this to himself without a what she didn't know was that he has a reason.

He didn't even come to sit at lunch with sat at another table alone eating hot chili told himself that being a bad boy know,he was going to have to take some was staring at him,the whole table was silent,as Robbie,nor Rex were there and Cat wasn't in her usual felt something go up her spine as Robbie lifted his head somehow decided to have a staring contest with kept going until she couldn't hold it anymore.

She ran into the Black Box sat on the she fell asleep school was over.

He wanted to slap himself for doing something so stupid with thought Cat would want him this way,she would cherish him and instead he made her cry,how could he?!

Cat missed the rest of the day and he was wanted to go home afterwards,but the he would problaby have to deal with his brother's went to the Black Box Theatre to that thought was soon killed as he saw who was lying on stage sound asleep,with dried mascara running down her face.

He slowly approached her,trying not to make a sat down next to put a finger on her tear stained cheeks.

''I am sorry Cat.I never meant to hurt you,my angel.''

Robbie sighed,and turned his body so he was adjacent to he heard a voice.

''Then why are you acting like this,Robbie?Can't you just see that I love you too!'' He jerks up and looks at is suddenly awake and gets up to words have brought butterflies to was waiting forever to hear that.

''Why did you do this to yourself?''

''Can't you see it Cat!I wasted my whole years trying to get your attention,but what do I get?Rejected.''

''That was because I was afraid it will ruin our bestfriendship!I've liked you my whole life!''

''I've liked you my whole life too!That night when you ran away from me right after I kissed you,it..stung.I have decided that by then that I will change my self,my looks, you still don't like it.'' Robbie sighs heavily.

''Robbie,I like you just the way you never ever have to change yourself to get me to like you.I already do.I like your nerdy face,your goofy grin,your handsome personality.I love them all,I love you.''

Robbie didn't know what else to ,at first,he wish what Cat just said was true,but then he shrugged it off and changed his know that she just admit,he feels tingly and confused.

''Cat...I love you so much too.I did this because I was so sure it will change your mind about now that you just told me how much you love me for myself,i find that this is pointless.''

''Robbie,I gotta tell you something..I wanted to change for you was before you kissed me that crossed my mind that I didn't have to change either.I am so lets just forget about this.I love you with my whole soul.'' Cat looks down and blushes.

''I love you to the moon and back and 1000 times extra,maybe 10 more,even a 100 times more,god even-'' Robbie was rambling and didn't notice how Cat approached him until he was cut off by her lips on was a sweet,loveable kiss.

When they pulled away,they looked into each others looked down at her and smiles.''Be my girlfriend,sweetie?''He asks.''On one condition,baby.'' Cat looks down at her waiting for her to continue.

''Actually,two conditions;First,go back to your old self that I love so much and second...'' Cat gives him a sweet peck on the lips.

''You be my boyfriend.''

a/n:So how was it?:) Please review and tell me what you think!Also,who can tell me where I got that ''never got dumped by a girl record'' bit?Its another tv show.I'll be posting other stuff :)


End file.
